Mayview Mini Mall
)}} |type=Mini mall |location=Mayview |firstappearance= }} The Mayview Mini Mall is a mini mall owned by Dave Jones located on the edge of Mayview's lake. In Chapter 5, Mina Zarei and Agent Day have a lunch date at the mall's Lakeside Lunch, where they are served by a waitress named Penny. In Chapter 6, Stephen visits the mall in search of the owner of a dog. Locations * Lakeside Lunch * Crystal Clearance: Discount Psychic Readings ~And Paraphernalia~ * Cafe * Joe's * Sundae Service Ice Cream: Free Samples My Child Paranatural Chapter 5 Agent Day and Dr. Zarei meet at the mall near the entrance's fountain, and they proceed to go reserve a table at Lakeside Lunch. There, Day thanks Zarei for driving her to the motel and reveals that she walked all the way from there to the mall, which rest on opposite sides of the lake. Day goes on to tell Zarei about her intention in coming to Mayview was to investigate and find the connection between its many mysteries: Agent Spender's secrets, the mysterious disappearance of the Doctors Burger, Mayview's unusually high amount of spirits and ghosts, and the mysterious supernatural incident from 13 years ago. After explaining this, Day confesses that the mystery that intrigued her most at the moment was Zarei herself. She expresses interest in how Zarei was living in Mayview and friends with Spender at the time of the incident, as well as why she never shares her research work with her coworkers at the Consortium's paranormal research division. Zarei ducks under the table and enters Patchworm's spirit world to speak with him about protecting her "assets" at the lab; unbeknownst to her, Day enters her spirit world with Venus Guytrap at the same time, enabling her to listen in on their plans. After Zarei exits the spirit world, she spots a fly on the ground feeding on a packet of ketchup. As it flies away, Penny attempts to stab the fly with her pen before Zarei stops her by grabbing the pen. As Zarei tries to explain her behavior, the fly drops into her glass of water, causing its ghost to float away. After telling Penny their orders, Zarei confesses that she and Spender used to visit the mall when they were younger; as Day smiles at her while blushing in response, Zarei chokes on her water, causing Patchworm to express happiness for Zarei reopening her heart. After regaining her composure, Zarei asks Day how she knows so much about the town's history and its inhabitants. Day responds that her information was gathered from her teacher, Mr. Walker; her boss, Boss Leader; and a mutual friend of theirs, who is implied to be Max Puckett in the next panel. Later on, while telling Day a story about a divorced bartender, Zarei receives texts from a Hijack-possessed Richard Spender showing off the footprint burned onto his chest by Forge. Despite Day's protests, Dr. Zarei hastily leaves the mall, bumping into Penny on the way out. After she leaves, Day laments that she never got to "ride home on a cute doctor's cool bike" before asking Agent Savage and Agent Griggs, who have been spying on the couple, to pay the bill. Chapter 6 After rescuing a dog from the delinquents, Stephen resolves to walk around the town's most popular places in hopes that the dog's owner will spot them. He decides to start with the mini-mall, which has had an upsurge in visitors after being bought out by Dave Jones. While walking, Stephen spots a store called "Crystal Clearance: Discount Psychic Readings ~And Paraphernalia~" and decides to have his fortune read in order to find the dog's owners. Inside, he meets the store's owner, who gives him a pair of dowsing rods. Stephen uses the rods to make his way towards an ice cream shop called "Sundae Service". After exploring a few more locations, the Dave Jones mascot informs Stephen of a lost dog poster featuring the dog he found, and Stephen returns it to its owner. As he walks by the lakeside alone, he imagines a scenario where he could have shown the dog to his friends instead. He sits on a hillside staring forlornly at the poster when he notices a discrepancy. Trivia * On the side of one of the mall's buildings is an advertisement depicting a surfing figure below the word "MAELSTROM!!". This may be connected to the "Mayview Maelstrom" mentioned in the headline of a newspaper clipping in Spender's room. * Agent Savage and Agent Griggs can be seen in the background throughout Agent Day and Dr. Zarei's meeting, including sitting on a bench in the first shot of the mall. * Lakeside Lunch's menu selection includes wurst sandwich and multiple types of salad. * The slogan on the poster depicting Davy on reads "There's nothing mini about these deals!!" * On , a poster within Crystal Clearance can be seen partially displaying a quote from Forge on : "We burn the present for the sake of a brighter future and act surprised when all it holds is ash!!" Interestingly, the quote is instead attributed to Einstein. Gallery Mayview_Mini-Mall.png|An overhead view of the mall's entrance. ( ) Mayview_Mini-Mall_Ch5Pg143_01.png|Penny leaving Agent Day and Dr. Zarei at their table at Lakeside Lunch. ( ) Mayview_Mini-Mall_Ch5Pg145.png|Day and Zarei talking at their table at Lakeside Lunch. ( ) Mayview_Mini-Mall_Ch5Pg148.png|Venus Gutrap's spirit world at Lakeside Lunch. ( ) Mayview_Mini-Mall_Ch6Pg20.png|Stephen strolling into the mall. ( ) Mayview_Mini-Mall_-_Crystal_Clearance_Ch6Pg21.png|The Crystal Clearance building. ( ) References Category:Locations Category:Chapter 5 Locations Category:Chapter 6 Locations